the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
The History of The Wonderful 101
The Beginning The planning for the Wonderful 101 began with Nintendo all-stars at the year 2010, which should be released on the Wii. Kamiya chose Mario as the owner of the Unite Hand and Link as the owner of the Unite Sword; he also provided other Mario characters. Sadly, the project with the Nintendo all-stars was arguably unnatural, rough, and impossible, and that it cannot start as a greenlight. Additionally, it should not supposed to be a similarity to Super Smash Bros. The Wonderful 101's gaming designs and gameplay were Kamiya's childhood inspirations from a Japanese children book and Dutch-Italian book ''Swimmy'', as they both consist of a group of creatures assembling into large objects. So on, another project was also cancelled by Kamiya. The Wonderful 101 is Born Kamiya once again revive the project to slowly greenlight it, carrying new ideas by creating his own characters and re-pitching the designs to Nintendo. He hired [[Bayonetta]] UI designer, Mai Ohkura, to draft the character designs for his project. Together, Kamiya and Ohkura designed a project that influences of only 5 main characters, and that carries the motif of an American superhero comic book, plus a darker tone, unlike the finalized version. Ohkura designed the lead character, Wonder-Red, into two concept arts: one wields a sword and a helmet with a green visor, and the other who carries a machine gun. None of them are fitting, so, the latest version has more noticeable hair. Prototypes Prototype Gameplay 1 The gameplay of the early version is much duller and slower than its finalized version. The player is given an ability to touch a citizen to recruit by pressing the button, instead of performing a Wonder-Circle. The Unite Hand is earlier dubbed as Unite Punch. The Unite Morph were not color-coded into respective colors. Characters are quite bright, but some of them are too difficult to notice which character is which, though they have color-coded attires. Despite of the team's 100 members, there is more than 100 members to recruit. A radar map is shown at the main screen, albeit it was removed, until the modified version was sent to the Wii-U Game Pad. The music is drastically different than the final version's, and the voice actors are identified as unknown. The villains of the gameplay have their species and organization unidentified, and the reptile-like monsters have less amusing darker palettes, unlike it finalized counterpart, GEATHJERK. After this gouged-out sneak peek of the prototype, Kamiya and his Platinum group created a poster that takes a scheme of a movie poster to amuse the video-game fans. Prototype Gameplay 2 The second prototype is also the same thing as the previous, but it quickly flourished its design. The gameplay is not for the Wii-U but the PC. P-Star is added, but Alice MacGregor is the tutorial guide in this. Commander Nelson makes an appearance, but he was absent in the game's preview. The RB button is used for recruiting citizens (the XBOX 360's A button is noticed to be missing). Operation 001 have an early development, plus the alternative version of '''ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 100! Battle in the Blossom City Burbs''' is here. Instead of other characters to be themed with weapons, Red is the one who controls them all. Villains like [[Dough-Goo]]s and an untextured [[Die Dough-Goo]] make their respective appearance. Unite Chain and Ladder are shown, too. Final Version